


if found, return: Central Park at Night

by Orockthro



Series: POI Fanart [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, if found return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the first chapter of Cortue's fic, "if found, return," in comic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if found, return: Central Park at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if found, return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905158) by [cortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortue/pseuds/cortue). 



> All words belong to Cortue! Go read her fic, it's amazing. :D


End file.
